1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaporizing type burner preferably employable for a heating unit such a heater for a vehicle, a heater for a ship, a multi-purposed portable type heater or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle or a ship is equipped with a vaporizing type burner(s) for the purpose of heating, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Publication Patent (Kokai) NO. 59-60109. According to this prior invention, the conventional vaporizing type burner includes a cylindrical body in which a combustion chamber is formed such that a fuel absorbing section is arranged directly in the combustion chamber or the former is located opposite to the latter in order to produce a fuel vapor by vaporizing a fuel from the fuel absorbing section. On the other hand, an air inflow hole is formed on a wall surface of cylindrical the body for the purpose of inflow of a combustion air therethrough so that the combustion air introduced into the combustion chamber and the fuel vapor generated from the fuel absorbing section are mixed with each other in the combustion chamber thereby to produce a mixture gas consisting of the fuel vapor and the combustion air. The resultant mixture gas is ignited by activating an igniting plug.
Since the conventional vaporizing type burner is constructed such that the fuel vapor and the combustion air are introduced into the combustion chamber from separate positions, there arise inconveniences that it is difficult to completely mix the combustion vapor with the fuel vapor, and moreover, it is also difficult to properly determine the position where the inflow hole is to be formed on the wall surface of the cylindrical body, resulting in satisfactory combustion failing to be achieved.
In addition, since the fuel absorbing section is arranged in the combustion chamber, a residual product derived from combustion of the mixture gas in the combustion chamber is increasingly deposited on the fuel absorbing section as time elapses. This leads to the result that a fuel is imperfectly vaporized and incorrect combustion is liable to take place. Similarly, the residual product is deposited on a coil type ignition plug which is arranged in a protruded state in the combustion chamber, causing wire disconnection or thermal wire damage to occur. As a result, there often arises an occasion that the heater can not be put in practical use.